


Sexy Secret Santa Scarfs

by LlamaCow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, I don't think it even counts as bondage tbh, M/M, Mostly Fluff, No Smut, Scarfs, Secret Santa, very very light bondage I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: Seungkwan and Mingyu entertain their friends for Christmas and a round of Secret Santa. Seungkwan isn't all that happy with what he receives. Or is he?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sexy Secret Santa Scarfs

**Author's Note:**

> Lolol what is this title idek. I had this idea for a while but didn't get around to writing it. Now Christmas is as good as over, but here it is! Hope someone enjoys some Boogyu~

Seungkwan had been looking forward to Christmas for months. It was going to be the first Christmas in their new apartment and they had invited a bunch of their friends over for a fun night of dinner (prepared by Mingyu of course) and Secret Santa. He felt quite pleased with himself watching Soonyoung scream in excitement when he opened his present and found tiger pajamas along with matching sleep-mask and slippers. Granted the man showed a high level of enthusiasm for anything with tigers on it, but Seungkwan thought he always did quite well in the gift-giving department. The more important question right now, however, was how well he did this year at the receiving end of things.

When his turn came he quickly undid his gift of wrapping paper so he could find out what his mystery Santa had gotten him. “Ooh it's a...scarf? Or something?” He said with intrigue and confusion in his voice as he pulled the sleek pieces of fabric out of the box. “Why are there two?”

Jisoo was the first one to burst out laughing, “Those aren't just scarfs. Those are _sexy_ scarfs.”

“What the fuck are sexy scarfs?” Seungkwan asked with his brows furrowed together.

“You know...for sex.”

“Who has sex with scarfs?”

“No, no. They're for tying your wrists or ankles or what have you. Either to each other or to the bed or something.”

Seungkwan slowly and silently put the scarfs back into the box. “All right. Who's the joker here? Who was my secret Santa?” His eyes roamed his circle of friends and landed on the one he found most suspicious in a situation like this.

“Don't look at me.” Jeonghan laughed. “In fact, you might want to look a little bit closer to home. Look at Mingyu's face. He looks totally guilty.”

“I-I'm sorry.” The man in question stammered the second his boyfriend's death stare hit him. He got up, closely followed by Seungkwan's eyes, and walked to their supply closet from which he pulled another present wrapped in similar paper as the scarfs had been. “I must have accidentally switched the presents. This one is for now.” He sheepishly held out the box in his hands, but Seungkwan had his arms crossed and refused to take it from him.

“Don't be embarrassed, Kwannie.” Jun said. “We can all use a little spicing up in our sex lives every now and then.”

“Let's just move on. Can someone else please open their present?” Seungkwan said through gritted teeth, with a deep shade of red on his face. He tried his best to let it go and enjoy the rest of the evening, but he wasn't able to recover fully from the feeling that everybody was now judging his sex life.

After everybody had left Mingyu started cleaning up in silence. He occasionally threw a cautious glance in Seungkwan's direction, but the man seemed set on avoiding any contact. That was until he finally snapped.

“If you think our sex life is so boring you could have just told me instead of embarrassing me in front of all of our friends!” Seungkwan blurted out.

“I told you I hadn't meant to give it to you with everybody here! I got you a very nice set of bath products, but-”

“But you did mean to give it to me?”

“Well, yeah...” Mingyu mumbled.

Seungkwan sighed and sank down onto the couch. “So you really do think our sex-life is boring? I know we haven't done it so much lately, but I didn't think that-”

“No!” Mingyu denied immediately. “I thought _you_ thought it was boring! That _I'm_ boring...”

Seungkwan looked up surprised at the statement. “Why would I think you're boring?”

The tall man shrugged. “I've been kind of busy with work and- and I don't know. I guess I was worried that with this new house and both of us working and just going through the motions that we'd get stuck in a rut. We're so...so domestic now.”

Seungkwan got up and wrapped his arms around his big idiot. “I could never think you're boring.” He got on his tip-toes and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. “I actually quite like our domestic little life. Are you sure you're not the one who thinks I'm boring?”

Mingyu smiled and shook his head. “Boo Seungkwan boring? My Boo Seungkwan? Not in this life or the next.”

The adoring smile Seungkwan had on his face made way for a cheeky smirk. He walked over to where the box containing the scarfs was and took one out, running it through his fingers. “So...what exactly was your plan with these? Did you want to use them on me or did you want me to use them on you?”

“I...I don't know...I honestly haven't thought it through very well.”

Seungkwan took him by the hand and guided him to their bedroom. He gently pushed him down onto the bed and proceeded to straddle him. He was softly humming a Christmas song while he started tying his boyfriend's wrists to the bed. He wasn't unaware of the slightly confused, but definitely turned on, look with which Mingyu was following his every move. Seungkwan smiled down at him and stroked his cheek with his fingers. “Now, I'm going to take a bath and maybe use something from your other gift. Why don't you be a good boy and wait for me?”

“You're just going to leave me here like this?”

“Hmm, no. Not quite like this.” He unbuttoned Mingyu's shirt and ran his hands down his chest. All the way down his stomach. He unbuckled his belt and wiggled his pants down his thighs, leaving his boxers, and finally pulled them off all together. Seungkwan got off from the bed and stared down at him with a smug smile. “I'm going to leave you here like _this_.”

“You're joking, right? You're really going to go take a bath?”

“How about I make it a shower? I'll be gone just long enough to give you time to let your imagination run wild with the thought of what I'm going to do to you when I get back.”

“Seungkwan...”

“Hm? Do you want a preview?”

“I don't want to be left alone half-naked and tied up.” Mingyu pouted.

Seungkwan sighed. “Fine. I guess I'll untie you then since I really do want to take a shower.”

“N-no. Don't do that.” Mingyu felt his face burn. “But give me that preview and don't take too long!”

Seungkwan smiled and nodded. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He threw it towards the bed.

“Hey!” Mingyu yelled when it landed on his face. He wiggled his head in an attempt to get it off. He regained his vision just in time to watch the way the soft light in their room curved around Seungkwan's naked ass as he walked away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> -I'm not good/get awkward when writing smut, so I just cut if off and I'll leave it to your imagination lol


End file.
